


To Thaw My Marble Into Flesh

by FinalizerPsytech



Series: Pygmalion [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hux, M/M, PWP, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalizerPsytech/pseuds/FinalizerPsytech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gets experience.</p><p>Hux gets a blowjob.</p><p>(A PWP interlude from Pygmalion, set around Chapter 5-6 of Senseless Marble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Thaw My Marble Into Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO. Apologies for not getting my regular chapter of [Senseless Marble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077643/chapters/13930518) up, but this week just wasn't lending itself to my usual thousands of words of Hux's navel-gazing. So this week, you get Kylo doing a very different kind of _navel-gazing_ \-- which I thought was better than posting a regular chapter that was sub-standard, or which didn't cover all the bases I want to cover in the next chapter. Think of it as a PWP-shaped apology for my tardiness. 
> 
> This should slot in somewhere around chapters five or six, but it can stand alone pretty much anywhere after chapter four.
> 
> Also: it's _literally just porn_. You can read it separately from the series (though it would help to be familiar with the premise of Senseless Marble), and you don't need to read this for the other Pygmalion stories to make sense, either.

Time is a relative concept, Hux knows: affected by physical things like velocity and gravity, yes... But most often and most obviously by the human mind itself-- by perception, by experience, by situation. 

By desire. 

Before this, for Hux, it was usually a _lack_ of desire that seemed to slow the passage of time: sitting through interminable classes or meetings and being told things he already knew (irritating), or didn't want to know (annoying)-- or, worst of all, things he didn't _need_ to know (intolerable). 

This time, though, it's not a case of a lack of desire. It's an over-abundance of it. 

Logically, he knows that it has been weeks at most and possibly as little as days since he has started wanting Kylo Ren. He knows this. He can remember, vividly, the day the insufferable clod stomped his way into Hux's life, dragging a trail of chaos and water behind him. The memory is burned indelibly into his mind, perhaps forevermore. 

The point at which Hux started _wanting_ him is more nebulous. After his nightmare when Hux realised exactly how damaged he was? Once Hux had seen Kylo's grace and strength while he trained? When Kylo started flirting with him? At the point where he began to stop thinking of Kylo as a burden and started seeing him as a friend? In the wake of the realisation that Kylo wanted from Hux the very things that Hux wanted to give him?

Or --and he's beginning to suspect this is the most likely-- was he already doomed from the moment Kylo glared at him from behind his dripping fringe?

Whatever the moment, it seems a little hazy now. 

Probably, Hux concludes, that has much to do with the fact that Kylo's mouth is currently on his cock. 

He feels he's justified in being a little distracted. Although Kylo seems to lack experience (something Hux can privately and shamefully admit is something of a turn-on in itself), he remains as aggressive and enthusiastic and determined in this as in everything else. 

More importantly: he seems to take direction in this well, too.

" _Slowly_ , Kylo," he instructs, and Kylo chances a glance upwards: brow furrowed, mouth full. Hux strokes along his cheek. It's advice, not a rebuke. "We have time."

Kylo seems to relax at this, eyes falling closed as his head tips into Hux's hand. Hux takes the hint, threading his fingers into Kylo's hair and tugging lightly as Kylo hums around him. He slows, as instructed, but there is mischief in his eyes when they open again and he presses to take Hux deeper. 

Hux growls at that, pulling on his hair, but Kylo only seems to take that as encouragement. Typical Ren, Hux thinks, though when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Kylo's throat, he can't quite find it in himself to _mind_.

"Good boy," he breathes. Kylo purrs in response, and Hux feels a shiver of pleasure start at the nape of his neck and tingle all the way down his back where it slithers into his gut. "Such a slut for praise," he comments, idly, and is rewarded with another moan. Kylo's hands twitch behind his back. Hux had placed them earlier with sure movements and gentle instruction-- they haven't moved since, but plainly he is itching to touch now.

Hux will have to let him have his way soon before he breaks the rules. That would require punishment, and Hux is loath to give this up to remind Kylo of his place. 

Besides, he thinks, it's important to let Kylo have achievement to shore up his confidence and his motivation to improve in the future. It's important to only set goals for him that he can actually reach-- setting him up to fail won't help either of them. 

...Still. Just a little longer, he thinks, and rolls his hips forward. Kylo makes a slight noise of surprise, eyes flying open, but he takes it beautifully. Hux pets his way through his hair to the nape of his neck, murmuring soft words of encouragement, then, finally--

"You can touch me, Kylo."

He responds as if on cue, hands springing to Hux's hips and using them to steady himself as he tries to force Hux's cock into his throat. 

Hux tuts and pulls sharply on his hair, enough to tug him off. Kylo pouts up at him prettily: pupils wide and blown, his mouth swollen and slick with spit. Hux takes a moment to appreciate the image, then takes his cock by the base and drags it across his lips. Kylo moans and drops his lower lip, but makes no attempt to swallow Hux again.

"Better," Hux admits, petting lightly at his neck. "Choking isn't attractive, you realise?"

It's a question, designed to allow Kylo the chance to speak his thoughts, his wants, his intentions. 

(Whether or not Hux will pay heed of them is another matter, but he thinks they should be aired, at least.)

"I wanted to be good for you," Kylo says, sticking out his bottom lip. The pout is clearly an affectation, but the statement is genuine, the truth of it written in his eyes. 

Hux nearly comes just from that.

" _Kylo_ ," he says, and his thumb sweeps up along the length of his cheekbone. 

"Please, Bren," he says, fingers tracing lightly over Hux's hips and down to his thighs before straying back to cup his ass. He squeezes, and Hux gives a low grunt of surprise. Kylo laps at the head of his cock, dragging his tongue over the slit, gaze still locked with Hux's. Hux shivers. "Let me," Kylo says, and there's a pleading edge to his voice now. "Let me."

He glances down and sees that Kylo is so hard he's leaking and darkly flushed at the tip. Hux's mouth goes dry at the want of him. 

It's at this point that Hux realises he would probably let Kylo do whatever the hell he wanted. 

...How fortunate for him it seems that the only thing Kylo wants right now is Hux's cock. 

It's easy to give it to him, pushing past plump lips and catching on the edge of teeth just lightly enough to make him twitch. Kylo seems to drink in his reactions with a greedy thirst. Hux rewards it by massaging over his neck and shoulder with one hand and slowly feeding him the length of his cock with the other. 

Kylo takes, and takes, sucking him in. His eyes are half-lidded with want, but he holds Hux's gaze until his lips are right at the base, and then _swallows_. Hux can't help it-- the sound is punched out of him, a low moan of Kylo's name that seems to send Kylo wild. 

He withdraws just enough to fuck his mouth onto Hux's cock, and it's the desperation almost as much as the sensation which makes Hux shudder, though his hips remain still, letting Kylo take what he wants.

...And he wants, clearly: he's so eager for it, sloppy but determined, wet and tight, and at some point it occurs to Hux that he's actually saying these things _out loud_. A flush rises to his cheeks at the realisation (he has a brief moment of surprise that he has blood enough left for it), but Kylo doesn't seem to mind, moaning with every word and trying to get him deeper, his hands flitting restlessly from Hux's ass to his balls to his thighs, trying to push him closer to the edge.

It's working, of course it is, and no matter how good Hux's control or how much he wants this to last, he's spiralling. Kylo looks as desperate as Hux feels, and he whines when Hux touches his jaw, fingers digging into Hux's hips.

The sight of him makes Hux moan, and he works both hands into Kylo's hair-- not quite holding him in place, but not gentle, either. Kylo squirms on his knees, dragging his nails down Hux's thighs... And suddenly Hux gets it.

"You want to touch yourself," he says, shocked by how his voice sounds: rough, desperate, breathless. Kylo nods, or tries to, and almost chokes himself before pulling back.

"Yes, _yes_ , I want-- I need-- Please--"

Kylo voice is rougher than Hux's, by this point, reedy and wrecked, which makes Hux giddy with pleasure and need of his own. He cards his fingers through Kylo's hair and nods, pushing back into his mouth with a fluid roll of his hips.

"Take what you need, Kylo," Hux says, and Kylo moans gratefully. Hux has a fleeting concern that perhaps splitting his focus is ill-advised, but Kylo proves capable as ever.

Besides. The sight of him frantically stroking his own cock would be worth it, anyway.

"You _like_ this," Hux says, and Kylo's gaze flickers upwards again, cloudy with lust and the beginnings of concern. Hux pets it away easily, Kylo arching so readily into his touch that he feels his cock twitch in the heat of Kylo's throat. 

"But you do. Being on your knees for me turns you on. Getting your mouth fucked works you up." Kylo's cheeks are flushed pink now, and his glassy gaze has slipped to the floor as his hand works at the same pace as his mouth. He makes soft little noises in response to Hux's words, increasingly desperate with every filthy accusation.

"Even the words are getting you off, aren't they? Don't bother trying to answer; I can tell. You're dripping with it, Kylo. I can see it. I can _hear_ it." 

He can, too; by this point, the sound of Kylo's hand on his cock is almost as wet as his mouth, almost as loud as the moans that are spilling out of him. 

"You're a greedy little slut, aren't you?" Hux arches into his mouth, using his grip to hold him in place just for a second before pulling back out, a low grunt escaping him. "You couldn't even keep your hands off yourself."

Kylo's strokes speed up at that and he gives a high, thin sound that rumbles along the length of Hux's cock, making his toes curl. He is, Hux is fairly certain, getting close to the edge, but that's fine, because Hux is on the verge himself, and he suddenly has the strongest urge to bring Kylo down with him.

"Kylo," he says, and then, sharper, harder-- " _Kylo_." 

Kylo looks up at him, all flushed face and messy hair and wet lips stretched around his cock, and it's all Hux can do not to come on the spot. There's something in his gaze, something beyond the need and the pleasure, something deeper and open and trusting and too much, it's too--

"Come, Kylo," he says, and Kylo _does_ , just from that, just from being _told_ , and the knowledge of it shoves Hux right into orgasm. It's so sweet, so intense, and he wants to withdraw and paint Kylo's mouth with it, mark him, see it, stake his claim and prove that Kylo is his, finally, at last--

Hux comes awake all at once, blinking into the darkness and groping across the bed for someone who is not there. Awareness settles on him like a weight, both a relief and a disappointment. 

Just a dream. 

He looks downwards.

Just a fucking _wet_ dream, something he hasn't experienced for several years now. 

A dream. Nothing more.

Well.

He settles onto his back, wincing a little at the stickiness, and takes deep breaths to calm his racing heart as he tries to assess the situation. 

On the plus side: he has not broken the rules he has set for himself. The distance between them remains. Kylo is still only his student and his friend, and knows nothing of this. 

Conversely: even now, wrung-out and satisfied, he continues to want. His bed is empty. Kylo is without the full extent of the discipline he craves.

Hux groans and lifts the pillow, pressing it over his face as he allows some of his frustration to escape in the form of a few-well chosen swearwords, though quickly realises that does absolutely nothing to alleviate his annoyance or improve his practical situation.

One of these, at least, he can work on.

He sits up and stares, unhappily, at the wall that separates them, then sets about cleaning himself up.

On the other side, Kylo rolls over (eyes closed, stomach slick with his own release, a gentle smile curving his lips) and dreams on.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fortnight: hopefully a return to your regularly scheduled programming!
> 
> (And yes, if you're wondering: Kylo was having exactly the same dream, at exactly the same time. What a funny "coincidence"...
> 
> Hope nobody is too put out about getting this instead of a full-length chapter! If, however, you are perturbed (or perhaps pleased), you can come bother me over on Tumblr @[finalizer-psytech](http://finalizer-psytech.tumblr.com/). ❤️


End file.
